Zane's Secret sister
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: While on a mission, the group finds a girl knocked out cold on the floor surrounded by serpentine. Little do they know Zane has a connection to this girl. What is this Connection? What will happen when Lloyd falls for her? How did she disappear? All will be answered and so much more in Zane's Secret sister. Mentions of Self-harm, Bullying, and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Min. This is my first Ninjago story so please don't hate. I thought of this while watching tick tock, and the next three episodes of the first season. This is beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, wish I did but don't. **

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I put down the photo of me, father, and sister. Falcon was perched on my arm, Canine, my sister Lillys pet, was next to her. I remember when the photo was taken.

_Flashback _

_"Catch me, Zane! Catch me!" yelled Lilly _

_"Ok Lilly" I yelled back. Lilly jumped and floated on the breeze, literally floated, on the breeze. She landed in my arms, tears on her face from the cold. She was having so much fun that it was hard to see if it wa from cold or shear joy of being able to manipulate the wind._

_"Again! Again!" yelled Lilly_

_"LILLY! ZANE!" Father called_

_"COMING" We both called. We ran down the spiral stairs and stopped in front of Father. _

_"Father, what is that?" asked Lilly_

_"That is Canine, your pet." said Father_

_"Like the Falcon?" I asked_

_"Yes, Zane, like the Falcon. Now Lilly would you like to turn him on?" asked Father_

_"Yes!" yelled Lilly as she flipped the switch. Canine Barked twice. Then both His and Lilly's eyes went yellow. As yellow as Lillys' shirt. I looked at father quizzically._

_"They can connect, like you and Falcon." Father answered_

_"Ohh, Ok" I said _

_"Lilly turn around and Zane call Falcon." said Father. I whistled and Falcon landed on my outstretched arm. We turned and the camera went Click._

_End Flashback _

I slipped the photo back under my pillow, and headed outside, tears streaming. My brothers and Sensei Wu would be out, along with Nya. I sat on the roof and let the tears flow. No sob escaped me, while I am sobbing loudly inside my head. I don't know how long I sat out there, next thing I knew I heard someone say "Zane" really quietly. I turn and see it is Nya.

"Hello Nya" I say as calmly as I can.

"Hey, You ok?" asked Nya

"Yes I am fine." I say

"Really, because you never cry, especially not like that." said Nya

"I was thinking of my sister, Lilly." I said

"Oh, Well tell me about her." said Nya. So I started to explain Lilly to her, not doing Lilly any justice. Lilly was better than I made her sound, but it was hard to describe her.

"She's so much better than that, I just don't know how to describe Lilly." I said

"Thats ok, Zane." said Nya

**No ones POV**

Zane and Nya sat out there for hours. Zane describe Lilly as a girl like him but had blond hair, bright yellow eyes, and a bubbly personality. She and Zane didn't sound related at all. Eventually he heard the others up and went to make breakfast, even though it was Kai's turn. He wanted to save everyones sense of taste. Kai's cooking was know to kill people. Nya was smiling, knowing cooking would help Zane feel better. She hoped the others would not wake up before then. Sensai Wu woke up, sensed that Zane was cooking, and went to see Nya helping Zane.

"Zane, isn't it Kai's turn to cook?" asked Sensei

"Sorry Sensei, I was up and started to cook." said Zane

"That's fine, I was just wondering." said Sensei

"Ok Sensei, Nya's also helping." said Zane

"That's fine." said Sensei as Kai came down the stairs.

"Oh Zane's already cooking, I'll just go back to bed." said Kai

"No you will watch Zane as he cooks. Maybe you'll learn to cook, and not kill us this time." said Sensai Wu

"Oh alright, I'll watch Zane." said Kai

"Nya, can you get the bananas from the store room, please?" said Zane

"Sure, Zane" said Nya happy to see Zane was at least acting happy.

"What are you making, Zane?" asked Kai

"Banana bread, eggs, bacon, and toast." said Zane

"Wow!" said Kai. Nya wasn't at all surprised "What are you, feeding an army?"

"Yes, you, Cole, Jay, and Llyod all eat like you'll never see food again." said Nya

"Oops" said Kai

"Yeah, even Zane, me, and Sensei don't eat as much as all you do." said Nya. Just then the others came down to eat.

"MMMM, Zane's cooking. I love the smell of Zane's cooking and he saved all of our taste buds." said Llyod

"Thank you Llyod." said Zane. As each compliment came, he was smiling more. Nya saw the change from the silent crying Zane, she saw this morning, when the others didn't. Soon he was laughing with the others over the joke about Kai's cooking. The topic soon turned to Cole and Jay's cooking.

"There is a Serpentine attack. It may be in the middle of nowhere but we should go there." said Sensei Wu

**A little while later.**

"Sensei Wu wasn't kidding." said Cole

"Can we rest for a second?" asked Llyod "I'm still a kid."

"It is not much farther, Llyod" said Zane

"There!" yelled Cole as they neared a cave. Zane did a quick sweep and it showed maybe five serpentine still awake, when Sensei said there was about a hundred. There was a burst yellow light and they all took off. when they reached the entrance, they saw a girl with yellow-blondish hair and a yellow shirt. Her feet were all cut up like she had been running for days. Zane ran for the girl, then fell to his knees.

**Zane's POV**

I ran forward, hoping with all my heart that it was not Lilly, my baby sister. But it was, Canine was at her side resting he sniffed at me, realized it was me and left me alone. Lilly was ice cold. Thats when my heart broke and I started to cry.

* * *

**Authors note: what do you think? What do you Think Should Happen next? Here's a few options I thought up:**

** 1) Zane comes clean.**

**2) Lilly wakes up and she runs.**

**3) Kai suggest they leave her there and Zane stays.**

**Please Tell me what you think. Until then, Goodbye** ***vanishes in a puff of red smoke* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm min and this is the second chapter, wow I just looked at all the stories and I have 4 stories so far and I am not slowing down anytime soon. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Wish I did, but don't.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

Zane stood there and shock ran across his features. He couldn't believe after all this time she would just show up. It was hard enough to forget her when she was here, right in front of him. While he loved his little sister he also knew he had to come clean to the others.

"Hey, you ok Zane?" asked Kai

"Yes I am alright" he said

"Do you know this girl?" asked Cole

"Yes, she is an old friend from the village. I have no idea how she got so far from home." said Zane

"She's Pretty" said Lloyd a bright shade of pink at the look the others gave him."well she is."

"I guess she is" said Jay thinking how she looked next to Nya.

"Lets bring her back. She might know what caused the flash." said Kai

"OK.' said Zane as Kai reached over to pick her up.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he jumped back "she shocked me."

"Let me try" said Cole. He too jumped back as if shocked. Jay tried since his element was Lighting, but she shocked him too. When Zane picked her up, he wasn't shock like the others.

"lets get her back to the Bounty." said Lloyd

"Ok' said the others

"Nya, bring us up." said Kai

o0O0o

**Lilly's POV**

I could faintly hear Zane. "_OMG my big brothers here, he will make the weird snake things go away, like when we were little and he use to look under my bed for_ _monsters." _I thought. Then his voice started to fade, so I put up my shield back up. Distantly I heard muttered screams of pain so I knew my shield wasn't entirely defenseless. Then I felt Zane's strong arms around me, and I relaxed into them.

_Flash Back_

_My friend and me were sitting on a rock deep in the Birckwood forest. He was my best friend and he knew that I was a Nindroid. I was singing, "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez and the Scene. My friend was strumming on the gitar playing along with me. He suddenly got very quite. I turn around and There was a large purple snake. He hissed at me saying "Hello, magic girl." My friend lay down on the floor, his neck cut open. I got up and ran. My shoes fell off behind, the snakes were following me. _

_My braid swung in front of me, just out of their reach. I ran through the snow and desert. my feet were cut up and bleeding. It hurt to stand, let alone run. I ran past cacti and ponds. Sweat ran down my back, and was getting into my eyes. Up ahead was a cave, I ran into it hoping they would go right past. It worked until Canine came in, and started to bark._

_"Hush, Canine." I whispered "hush, boy Hush." but he kept right on barking and howling. The snakes came closer. the purple one was the first to notice me._

_"Well, you can't run now can you." He hissed. Thats when I started to sing:_

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet_  
_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._  
_Just try your best, try everything you can._  
_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, you know they're all the same._  
_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._  
_Live right now._  
_Yeah, just be yourself._  
_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._  
_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._  
_Just do your best, do everything you can._  
_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)."_

_The wind howled around me. I felt like I was flying, just like when I was a child, and Zane said I floated on the breeze. My hair was glowing a bright yellow. I felt like I was on fire. I screamed and there was a burst of yellow. Then it all went black. I don't know how long i was out before I heard Zane's Voice. _

I woke with a start and started to panic. I didn't know where I was, or if Zane was still there. I started to hyperventilate. The room was obviously a girls room, unless the boys like pink. Knowing Zane It was not likely. There was another bed, but it looked undisturbed. I saw a picture of a girl and a boy. they both had dark hair. the girls hair was in a braid while the boys was in a red suit and had spiky hair. The door slowly opened up and I froze. In came in a young boy no older than 12 at the most. He saw I was awake and he came over.

o0O0o

**Lloyd's POV**

The girl, Zane's friend, was pretty, really pretty. When I said it in the cave, I didn't know I said it out loud. She stared at me with these wide curious eyes. They were wide and innocent but had a darkness, shadow-like presence to them. I knew she was to old for me. She noticed me staring and I looked away.

"Whats your name?" she asked

"Lloyd Garmadon." I said

"Wow! I like it. Mines Lilly, if you want to know." she said

"Thats a pretty name." I said.

"Yours sounds familiar, Hmm I can't remember why." she said

"My dad is Lord Garmadon." I said quietly

"Oh thats, why it sounded familiar." Lilly said.

"So, how do you know Zane?" I asked

"We were friends in school back home." she said really softly

"How old are you, by the way?" I asked

"13" Lilly answered "You?"

"12" I answered. Then I did something that shocked us both, I kissed her.

"I'm so sorry." I said Quickly tiring to not make her cry.

"Thats Ok, I just wasn't expecting that." she said a little breathless.

"Me neither." I said

"You should go, that way they don't get suspicious." she said "Then come back later and say you want to see how i am doing." she said

"OK!" I said

* * *

**Authors Note: If you can give me suggestions than feel free too. I hope this cleared it up. Please R&amp;R, this is my first Ninjago story, so please go easy on me. Thanks. The song stated in the flashback she sang to Pythor is The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is min, welcome to chapter 3. WHOO! I am right now watching Season two of ninjago! I love it! So hopefully this cleared up some stuff about the Story so far. I love Lloyd and Zane equally, that's why I put them in the story. I would love Zane to be my older brother, and to have Lloyd be my boyfriend. On with the story. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24  
**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I sat there and watched the door closed. Lloyd was sweet and not at all like his dad, Lord Garmadon. Opps, I was so not supposed to know that, Yeah I can read minds and use all the elements Fire, Earth, Lightening, Ice and Wind. Yeah, Don't piss me off. And don't F****** break up with me. I will kill you, though, Zane will probably won't approve of it. It happened once, I'm still banned from there. Lets see I burned him, then froze him, the shocked him, and then crushed him under 10 tons of rock. He ain't never waking up. He would have to be like me to survive. And I am one of a kind baby. Zane still hates for that, seeing as it was Fathers best friends son. What, the guy cheated on me.

Anyhow, Lloyd is so not like him. I saw into his soul. He is so young. I wonder if he'd give up eternity to be with me. NO, No it is to soon, after Jason, its to soon. I miss him so much. Was it really only yesterday he was standing there playing and singing along with me. I wanted to run, run as far as I could go. To run and never stop. Zane would understand why I left, only he really knows what I'm capable of. I couldn't risk hurting him or one of his friends. If i sneak out now, they wouldn't be too upset.

Before I could escape, the door opened, and Zane walked in. He closed the door behind him. I turned from him and almost jumped out the window. But all the sudden he was in front of me. I landed in his arms and tried to get away.

"Lilly, please stop, please stop fighting me." said Zane.

"Why did you bring me back here? You left without a word. I- They told me that you died. At the orphanage, They told me you died and to forget you." I said fighting the tears.

"I'm so sorry I left. I wish I could go back in time to that day, I do. I never would have left. I brought you because I could not deal with leaving you again. It hurt me, Lilly. I woke up crying today because it was your birthday. I thought disappeared, Lil'." said Zane "Your all I have left."

"What about The others? The ones from the cave?" I nearly cried.

"They are just friends, Lil', I swear. Yes, they are like my family, but they could never replace you." said Zane. Just then the door behind us opened. In walk a girl with long dark hair and pale skin. She had these really pretty dark eyes, like the stars in the movies. I was shock at how she stopped, most people ignored me or call me names. I started to hide behind Zane when she spoke up.

"Hey Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." she said "Whats your name?"

"Lilly" I said in a whisper "You?"

"Nya" said Nya "Do you know Zane?" I glanced at Zane not sure what to say.

"Nya this is my little sister, Lilly. The one I told you about earlier." said Zane. So Zane does talk about me.

"OHH! I thought she looked familiar." Nya exclaimed. "That must be why!"

"Nya! Not so loud. The others can not know. If they do, they could freak her out. She really Doesn't like other people." said Zane

"Shes antisocial?" she said

"I'm not antisocial! I'm just not a people person." I almost yelled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I am so dumb sometimes. Would you like to meet everyone?" she said

"You won't tell them we're related, will you?" I asked.

"NO, not unless you or Zane, want me to." She said. Zane shook his head. "Then I won't tell them."

"OK." I said

"Lets go!" She said or more accurately screamed. We walked out of the room and I saw that we were on a ship. IN THE AIR! I continued to look around and saw a huge kitchen. My mouth fell open. It had everything I wanted in a kitchen. We headed outside and as we did I saw a bunch of dummies, and not the fake ones either. A bunch of boys were spinning showing Lloyd how to do spinjitsu. I have known how to do spinjitsu since I was 5. One was in blue, Bleck! I hate Blue! A guy in black. Blacks a nice color, So isn't red, but I am still partial to White and Yellow. What Zanes white and I just love the color yellow. Don't judge me.

"Hey, look who is up and about!" Said The guy in Red.

"Cool it, Kai!" Nya yelled, which made me cower. Zane came over and shielded me from the bickering siblings. He reached toward me. I flinched no longer seeing Zane, but the headmaster at school. A man with a long beard came out of a room, and walked over to red and hit him in the back of the head. He pointed to me in the corner, tears streaming down my face. He comes over to see me.

"Get away!" I shout and he is blown back, a good ten feet away. "Leave me alone!"

"Lil' calm down." Zane said quietly, reaching for me.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I couldn't calm down. When headmaster finds me he is going to be so mad. And that means punishing me. Air started to spin around me, lifting Zane from me. I started to reach toward him and the wind picked up even more. Nya came close to me and wrapped me in a hug. I started to calm down. the air was no longer spiraling out of control.

"Sorry," I said

"What?" asked Nya

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder this time.

"Oh honey, It's OK. Kai, My brother the one in red, can be a hothead." said Nya

"Thats what Zane wrote in his letters." I said starting to laugh

"So, Thats Kai, the one in blue thats Jay, and the one in black is Cole. The little boy in green thats Lloyd." Nya said

"Hi" they all said in unison

"Hi, I'm Lilly." I said "Sorry about before, Kai."

"Its happened before. But how did you do that?" asked Kai

"Ummm, I really don't know. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." I said "Zane, do you remember, you were there when I was born."

"Really?" asked Lloyd

"Her father was my fathers best friend so we went over the day she was born." said Zane smoothly covering for me.

"Oh, OK!" said Everyone but Nya, since she knew the truth.

"Can you do it again?" asked Beardy

"Oh, thats Sensai Wu." said Jay

"Hi, maybe. But I can't always control it." I said

"Try!" everyone shouted

"OK, OK. Jeesh!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and started to focus on what I learned. I shut down all emotions, and thoughts. Really everything, but how Lloyd made me feel in that room. The air shifted around. It spun and swurled all around. Gasps echoed in my mind. I pushed harder and harder. I took memories and formed images of the people they love the most. All except Zane and Lloyd, I already know who they love. For Kai and Nya, their mother and father. Jay, young girl who, looks suspiciously like Nya. _"OMG it is Nya. OH gross Jay!" _I thought. That boy has some dirty thoughts, and does Kai know about the thoughts? For Cole a girl from Ninjago city. Oh, they were together until she died from leukemia. Poor Cole.

"OMG! Look thats mom, Nya, Thats Mom." said Kai at the same time Nya yelled "Daddy!"

"Gia," said Cole in a whisper. Jay didn't say anything and for good reason , too. the world started to tilt and I was falling. I used too much, too much power. Zane caught me like when I was little.

"Lil'!' he shouted

"Mmmmm, Zane it hurts." I whispered.

"I know. You worked too hard, I can't believe you." Zane said

"Sorry." I asked

"Thats ok. Just don't work so hard, but those figures are amazing." said Zane

"Thanks, can I have some water?" I asked

"Sure, Nya?" said Sensei

"No problem, Sensei!" said Nya. Nya came back with some water and I drank gratefully. Strength surged through me like a tidal wave. Nya took the glass away to get me more water. Thats when my day went down hill.

**No Ones POV**

As Nya came back, the water in the glass started to float. Fire sprang up behind them. Lightening was cracking around them. Rocks seemed to fly out of nowhere. They all ducked. They all sprang into battle mode. Nya grabbed Lloyd and went to grab Lilly, but stopped short of her. Fire rose from Lilly. Rocks were forming at her feet. Her hair crackled like there was lightening in it. Ice covered her dress.

"Zane!" Lilly screamed

"Hold on!" yelled Zane as he ran forward. Sensei Wu stopped him. He pushed past him and Kept running. The air was filled with smoke, and flames. Soon they couldn't see or hear Zane.

"Zane!" they all shouted. Meanwhile Zane was listening to the horrified screams from his kid sister.

"Lilly!" he shouted

"Zane! Make the pain go away! Make it stop!" was all he heard from the only person that he still had. The only one he cared about.

"Lilly! I'm coming!" said Zane as Lilly came into view. She engulfed in flames. She screamed and Everything intensified by a hundred. He ran through the flames and wrapped his cold hands around her. He focused on his elemental power Ice. Eventually the flames died away as did everything else. Nothing was badly damage.

"OK no more lies how the f*** do you really no each other? Zane never risks his life for anyone but family." said Cole

* * *

**Authors note: Ok the reason I stopped here was so that way people can tell me how to continue. Please give me ideas, oh and R&amp;R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm Min, I hope that you can all forgive me for not updating sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago but I own my OC, Lilly.**

_Last time on Ninjago: "Ok no more Lies, How the F*** doo you really know each other?" said Cole "Zane risked his life for you, and he never does that for anyone, but family."_

* * *

"Ummm" I said as I looked at the Zane for answers.

"Shes my sister." Zane stated matter of factly.

"WHAT!?" said Lloyd "I KISSED ZANES SISTER!?"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled Zane

"Uhh, nothing." said Lloyd

"Wait, What did he say?" asked Jay

"I kissed him." I said lying for Llyod

"YOU DID WHAT?" asked Zane

"I kissed him. Do you have a problem with that big brother?" I asked

"Noo..." said Zane uncinvicingly

"Thought so." I said

"What made you? I mean no offence to Llyod but Seriously why Lloyd?" asked Kai

"Because... he reminded me of a friend the Serpentine killed and I lost him a few days before you found me. And now that I've gotten too know Llyod, I kinda-sorta like him." I said

"I'm sorry about your friend." said Nya

"Would you like to train to be like the ninja?" asked the old dude, no wait Sensai Wu was his name. Yeah I totally remembered that.

"Sure, If its ok with Zane." I answered

"That's fine Lilly" Zane said "You are more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks." I said

**Skales POV **

The ninja walked in with Lilly right on their tail. She was more than what they thought. She was the daughter of Pythor. Zanes Father was forced to build her. She sat between Zane and Lloyd. She looked so comfortable, If only she knew the truth. She was a good girl.

"Mmmm, Lilly you are a better cook than Zane." Said Kai which resulted in Zane hitting Kai.

"Thanks." said Lilly. Everyone started to laugh as Zane hit Kai again but this time with food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" yelled Lilly and Nya

"Sorry!" he shouted as food started flying. Lillys blood started to boil, and blue rushed through her veins.

"STOP!" she commaned of the boys. Zane saw her and instantly stopped. The others took longer but eventually stopped too. Lilly calmed down and the blue disappered. She was magnificent, she was the one Pythor sent him to collect.

"I'm going outside too cool off, when I return I except the room to be spotless." said Lilly

"Yes, ma'am." said everyone else. Now was the time for me to strike. I slithered up behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She twisted and was able to get away but not before i trapped her again.

"Where do you think your going?"

"inside to my brother. Who will kick your ass." said Lilly

"Sssssorry to interupt you planssss." I hissed at her.

"ZANE!" she yelled as she fought against my grip "ZANE, HELP ME!"

"Lilly?" said, someone I assume is Zane

"Bye." I hissed as we slipped over the edge and free fell.

**Zane POV**

I heard my name being called, I stood up.

"Zane is something wrong?" said Sensai

"I thought I heard my name being called. I'll be right back." I said as I left the room.

"Lilly?" I called

"ZANE HELP ME!" I heard Lilly scream in total terror.

"Lilly!" I called again. I got onto the deck just in time to see Skales take Lilly over the edge of the of the ship.

"LILLY!" I screamed.

"Zane!" I heard Lilly call faintly. Behind me I heard Lloyd calling me.

"Hey what happened Zane?" asked Lloyd.

"Skales took Lilly." I said surprised at how calm I sounded when I was dying inside.

"WHAT!?" Lloyd yelled

"Skales took Lilly. I got outside just in time to see take her over the edge." I said

"OH MY GOD!" said Lloyd

"Whats wrong?" asked the others

"Skales took Lilly." said Lloyd in disbelief

"Oh my god, Zane I'm so sorry." said Nya close to tears

"We'll find her Zane, I promise." said Kai

"How? She does have anything on her to trace her, I know I looked when we saved her." I said

"We just will, We will find a way, Zane." said Jay

"But why her? Why Lilly? Shes just a girl." said Cole

"Father said when we turned her on, that this would happen. When I asked him to continue, he just said she was a princess for the serpentine. I have not seen her in almost 10 years and She was in the birchwood forest last time I saw her." I said

"Holy S***!" said Kai

"Yes, Indeed." I said

"Today has past, tomarrow is the future. We cannot change the past, but we can look forward to the future." said Sensai Wu "Now go to bed we start to look in the morning."

"Yes Sensai."

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you think, Love it or Hate it? R&amp;R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

**last time on Ninjago: Lilly was taken by Skales. Zane and the others are going to start the search for her.**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up, dazed and confused. My head was sore and as I tried to remember what happened last, my mind rebelled against me. I looked around. The walls were a nice crystal blue. They were seen through. I know that Zane saw Skales and me go over the edge of the ship. I knew that he would look for me. One of the walls moved and Skales walked in.

"So you are awake!" said Skales

"Yes, whats it to you? What are you going to do with me?" I asked

"I am going to take you to Pythor." said Skales

"Why?" I asked

"He requessstsss you." Skales said

"Skales, Please don't!" I begged as he came closer and untied my hands. I tried to use my power but the rage wouldn't come.

"I have to. I'm sssorry." Skales said

"Skales, Please. I'm your sister too, not just Zanes. Please don't do this!" I begged even harder with my other big brother. Hoping he would stop.

"I'm ssssorry. I truly am." said Skales as he led me out of the room.

o0O0o

**No ones POV**

The Ninja woke up early, hoping that they had some visual on Lilly for Zanes sake. Zane had been quiet all night after Lilly's disappearance/abduction. Lloyd felt he should have know that this could happen. Kai couldn't understand why someone would want Lilly. Cole thought about the sweet girl who could make Lila appear. Jay couldn't understand how Zane can be calm. If it was his sister, then he would be all over the Serpentine. All Zane could think was _"Not again. Not again, please not again." _Zane remember the last time Skales took Lilly, she was so messed up after. He couldn't believe his half-brother would take their sister, but why. The last time was so he could know her more. And so their mother could meet Lilly. Zane had met her and went to see her when ever he could.

"Why did Skales take Lilly?"said Kai

"No idea." said Zane

"What other powers dos your sister have? Besides the ones we saw." asked Sensai

"She is psychic. telepathic, actually." said Zane "Has been since she was created."

"Wow!" said Jay

"Alright we ready to find Lilly?" asked Nya

"Yeah, If you were a snake where would you go?" asked Kai

"Underground, duh." said Jay

"The Hypnobrai Cave actually." said Zane

"Why?" asked Cole

"He has backup, supplies, weapons." said Kai "He has stuff in case we attack." Zane got up and walked out of the room.

"Zane?" asked Nya following him.

"Skales is my half-brother." said Zane

"WHAT!?" Nya practically yelled at him.

"Skales is my half-brother. Mother was a Serpentine, Father human." said Zane

"Oh my god." said Kai

o0O0o

**Lillys POV**

I struggled against the bonds until I saw that I had no chance to escape. I saw the purple snake from before. I screamed against the gag in my mouth. I could not believe my own brother gagged me. I thought of Jason. My friend. I thought of Lloyd, and how it felt when he kissed me. Like I wasn't a freak.

"Pythor, here isss the girl like I promisssed." said Skales

"Good, Good." said The purple snake.

"Hello, I'm Pythor and you will help me." He said

"Never!" I screamed into my gag.

"Hmmm?" asked Pythor. "Skales ungag her."

"I will never help you!" I screamed at him.

"Well, I'll just have to change your mind." said Pythor.

"You'll never change my mind, you Freak!" I shouted.

"Oh I will. I might go after Zane or...Lloyd, perhaps?" said Pythor

"You touch them, and I will find a way to kill you where you stand." I Screamed

"Now, now. Don't get upset. I haven't touched them...yet." said Pythor smug.

"Shut up!" I shouted as my voice broke. "What do you want with me?"

"I am going to take you to the Overlord. He will decide what to do with you." said Pythor

"SKALES! HELP ME!" I yelled to my brother. "Brother, don't let him hurt me!"

"I'm sssorry." said Skales

"Hmm? Whats this? You two are related." asked Pythor

"Yesss, Massster." said Skales

"Skales, watch the girl. I will be back in an hour." said Pythor as he left the room.

"Skales, take me to mom. Please, Zane wont blame you." I pleaded

"OK, Wait for him to leave. Then we will leave." Said Skales

"Oh Thank you sssso much Ssskalesss." I said Slipping back into what I call my snake tongue. I do that when I get excited.

"You are welcome." said Skales, "Let'ssss go!" We crept along the wall as we left. We got to the entrance of the cave. As we started up the slope I fell, and tumbled back down. I landed on my hurt shoulder from my last encounter with Pythor. I whistled for Canine to come and he came bouncing up the path.

"Canine, tap into the Falcons mainframe and show Zane where we are and Where we are going." I told my pet.

o0O0o

**No ones POV**

Zane walked outside, after dropping the bomb that Skales is his brother. Falcon dropped onto his arm his eyes blue. Zane also tunes into what falcon has to show him. Just then Canine jumps on board and knocks down Kai in order to get to Zane.

"Canine, What is my old friend?" asked Zane. Canine started to show a message to others.

"Guys!" Yelled Kai

_"Zane, Skalesss isss taking usss to Mom. Come help usss. Pythor wantsss to ussse my power. Come get me, Pleassse!" _said Lilly's voice as her image projects from Canines' eyes. Then it faded away.

"Canine, Rest." said Zane.

"Why was Lilly taking in Serpentine." asked Lloyd

"She does it when shes scared, or excited. Basically an excess of any emotion." said Zane

"Wow!" said Lloyd

"Lets get Lilly." said Zane.

* * *

**Authors note: So Zane will find Lilly, but then something or someone will endanger Zane and Lloyd. I was thinking she leaves a note for Lloyd to find. Leave a comment if you would like to read it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm Min. I always wondered if Zane had a mom, so in this he is Half serpentine, as he explained in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I ran as fast as I could toward the Hypnobrai cave. Kai, and the others were right behind me. I was after the path that Canine took to get back here. I was terrified that the others wouldn't accept me. Being a Nindroid was one thing but being half Serpentine was another. I hoped Lilly and Skales were already there. I jumped into the cave and landed. I scrambled to my feet.

"Lilly!" I called "Skales!"

"Zzzzane. In here." I heard Skales call. I turned toward the sound. There was a small door that was almost completely hidden. I burst through the door and saw that, Lilly was sleeping, and Skales was guarding her.

"Brother. It issss good to ssssee you again." said Skales

"You too, brother." I said, as Lilly started to stir. "Lilly!" I called softly.

"Zane? ZANE!" Lilly screamed as she woke up more.

"Zane?" called Kai

"In here." I called "Skales, make yourself scarce."

"Zane, Lilly!" called Lloyd

"In here!" I called as I embraced Lilly. Tears were streaming down her face. I missed her so much.

**Lilly's POV**

Skales and me ran for a long time. Soon the Hyponobrai cave was in sight. The cave was beautiful and clear. The rooms were made of crystals and was encased in a mountain. I couldn't help but stop and stare at the beautifulness once more.I slipped and fell into darkness.

The next thing that becomes clear is Zane calling my name.

"Zane? Zane!" I screamed as I saw he was really here. I raced to get up, but fell to my knees as the world spun around me. Soon I to up and was able to go to Zane, only half hearing what was going on. I ran to him a nd embraced him. I had tears streaming down my face as I held onto Zane with all my heart.

"Lilly, are you ok?" asked Zane

"I'm OK." I said "Better now that you are here. Where are your friends? Lloyd, and the others?"

"They're here somewhere." Zane answered "Let's go."

"OK" I said as we walked out of the room. I didn't remember going into the room, but that was probably because of the blackout. Soon I saw Kai and Nya and the others. I almost didn't see Lloyd because Nya ran up and embraced me at the same time I was looking for Lloyd. I knew that they would be worried, For Zane, but I didn't know they really cared about me.

"I'm so glad your OK. I really missed you. We need another girl on the ship. I hate being the only girl." said Nya "We really do need you."

"Thanks." I said "By the way we need to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Kai

"The others, They're coming." I said as the rumbling got louder. "We really got to go."

"What about Skales?" asked Cole

"He'll be fine." I said as we raced to the exit.

"Then on that note, lets get out of here." said Jay. Just then Canine started to bark at a seemingly solid wall. I pushed onto the wall and it slid to one side.

"Guys!" I screamed. The others run through the wall too. Just as the door slid shut, I saw the Hypnobrai come back with the purple snake dude. I started to fall as I slipped through the hole. That hole brought us right back to the bounty. The wind picked up as I stepped out. It felt like it caught me as I fell toward the floor. Zane picked me up and ran toward the bounty. The entire time the wind was battering us. What seemed to me as a gentle breeze, it probably felt like a hurricane to them.

"Lilly?" asked Sensai Wu

"Hmm?" I asked

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Good. I feel good." I said "I'm just really tired."

"The wind really picked up out there, didn't it?" asked Kai

"Yeah, Your right. It did." said Cole

"It seemed to center around Lilly." said Lloyd

"It did center around Lilly." said Nya "The wind picked up a lot when she stepped out of the cave."

"Your right, Nya." said Jay

"Its Lillys gift in action." said Zane in a proud voice. "Shes amazing."

"Shut up." I told him laughing. Finally I closed my eyes and dreamed without a dream.

When I woke up I heard laughing, and screams of pranks. I start to get up, but the room was spinning so badly I had to lay down again. Just then my door opened. I pulled the covers up to my chin to hide. I don't know why I did but I did.

**No Ones POV**

Nya opened the door and saw Lilly cowering under the covers. As she walked over to her she saw bruises and scars all over her body. The Parts she could see, at least. She went over and put her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Lilly? Lilly, wake up sweetie." said Nya as she shook Lillys shoulder. Lilly slowly came out from under the covers.

"Whats going up?" said Lilly

"I was wondering if you were hungry. Zane made dinner." said Nya

"Sure, I would like some food." Lilly said how are they treating Zane? what with the serpentine secret." Lilly asked

"They're dealing with it." said Nya "Actually their dealing with it better then Sensai and I thought."

"Good, I don't want him to be excluded because of me and our family." said Lilly

"They're fine, now get dressed so we can eat." said Nya

"OK, OK, I'm getting dressed." said Lilly. Lilly headed to her closet and grabbed some clothes. She threw it on and went to eat.

* * *

**Autors Note: Well thats Chapter 6. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I'm Min. So chapter 7, Hey I hope this doesn't seem to drag.**

* * *

**No Ones POV**

As Lilly entered the room, everyone went quiet. She knew they were talking about her. She turned around as tears ran down her face. She ran out into the storm. She sat near the edge of the ship, just far enough back that she could sit. The tears ran down her face even harder. She started to sob by the time Zane came out, looking for her.

"Lilly?" he asked then he saw the scars. "Oh my Lord."

**Lillys' POV**

As I walked into the room, everyone was talking. As soon as they saw me they got quiet really quickly. At first I was confused but then their thoughts came racing into my mind. It came so quickly that at first, it was a mess but then it got sorted out.

_"Why is she here?" _was from Kai

_"I can't believe we went searching for her? What the hell was Sensai thinking?" _was from Cole

_"What were we even doing, going after her?" _was from Jay

_"I can't believe her. Running away like that." _was from Nya

_"She is so pretty." _was from Lloyd. I got nothing from Zane or Sensai Wu. Maybe they felt the same as them. Well I wasn't going to stay and hear the rest of it. I ran out of the room and onto the deck. I knew it was to good to last. No one ever liked me. No one. Not even Zane. I heard what he thought of me in school, along with everyone else. He didn't know what it was like to live with our Stepfather. I have the scars. He thought it was so annoying the way I hung onto him. It hurt what he thought. I ran out into the storm. The wind was bad again but I didn't mind. I hoped it blew me off the ship. I really did. Maybe then my awful life would end. I hated this place amybe I should've let pythor, I think his name was, take my powers. If it killed me, oh well. I saw the edge of the ship. I was just about to jump when I fell to the floor. I started to sob.

**Zanes' POV**

The silents when lilly walked in, was so bad that it was litterally dead quiet. I knew the guys were thinking bad stuff about her as I watched her face go from confusion to pure upset. A look of pure rage came across her face, and she ran out of the room. I got furious at my friends.

"What were you guys thinking?" I basically shouted at them.

"I thought about how stupid it was for us to go after her." said Cole as he started to laugh

"So didn't we." said the others.

"YOU IDOITS! LILLY CAN READ YOUR MINDS!" I shouted as I left the room. I was scared lilly was going to do something stupid. "Lilly!" I called as I stepped out of the comfort of the ship. I saw her sitting on the ground, sobs erupting out of her throat. Thats when I saw the scars.

"Oh my lord." I said

"Zane, GO AWAY!" she screamed.

"No." I said "I won't go away."

"Please." she begged me.

"No. Lilly, I where did you get those scars?" I ask

"Don't you remember stepfather?" She asked

"Oh god, He did that?" I asked

"Yeah." She said "Its obvious that you remember him."

Yeah I do." I said as the memories rush over me.

"Remember the day you left?" Lilly asked

"Yeah?" I said

"He got really angry and voilent after that. He kept me and the others in our rooms for days, terrified of him." said Lilly

"Wait the others are still there?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah they're waiting on us to go home and for you to stay home." said Lilly

"Zane?" asked Nya

"What?" I snapped as I turned around

"I just wanted to apologize to Lilly. I didn't mean what I thought. I just got jealous. Everyone was really worried about you and I felt like you were going to replace me. So I thought the meanest thing I could. I'm really sorry." said Nya

"Thats ok," said Lilly "I felt the same when I met you. I thought you replaced me in Zanes heart." said Lilly

"Lil' no one could replace you." I said in astonishment.

"Well it felt like that." Lilly said laughing.

"Come inside, you guys are soaked." said Nya

"What about the others?" asked Lilly

"Don't worry, if they give you crap, me and Zane will deal with them. Right Zane?" asked Nya

"Totally." I said

"Ok lets go in." said Lilly as we walked inside.

**Lillys' POV**

As we walked inside, again, I paused because even though Nya and Zane had told me not worry I was scared that they would still judge me. Everyone got up and started to say they were sorry. I smiled and told them they were forgiven.

"Hey how did you create those smoke creatures?" asked Cole

"Oh I just looked into you heart and soul, to see who you love most. Then I condensed the dew and fog and molded it into the person you love most. Its actually a pretty simple process." I said. I saw all the dumb founded look on all there faces. "I guess not so much for you, huh?"

"Lil' were not exactly like you, sweetie." said Zane

"Oh whoops." I said "So whats up?"

"Can make them again?" asked Kai

"Yes but it drains me." I said

"What do you mean, It drains you?" asked Lloyd

"It makes it hard to be, I guess. IT takes all my energy and just drains it." I said

"Could you please? Just for a moment?" asked Nya in a small voice.

"OK." I said as I drew in a huge breathe and began the process all over again.

* * *

**AN: I know it took forever to finish. Anyway R&amp;R Have fun. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeyy! I'm back! Sorry for taking a while to update but I lost inspiration for this story and a few others. Then when I had inspiration I got writers block. So yeah, I've had some trouble. But I'm back now so enjoy.**

* * *

**Lillys POV**

As I started to do what I promised, I heard sharp ringing in my ears. Instantly I dropped cause It reminded me of the alarm father used to have and plus the ringing was getting louder to the point where it hurt to move. I did the only thing I could think of. I started to scream. The air felt like it was on fire. I burned me and scarred me. I moved to see what the hell was hurting me badly but I wasn't on the ship. I was in a feild and everything was on fire. The bounty was a little ways from me and It was on fire. A few steps away was Zane. He was on the ground hurt and bleeding.

"Zane!" I hear myself scream but I see myself do nothing. Then I hear crying and I see Nya and Cole kneeling by someone. I move closer and see Kai and Jay dead. I start to scream again as I realize Llyod is gone. Damn! I look around and see thirty serpentine with there arrows trained on us. "NYa!" I scream and Pointed to the hill. The last thing I saw was an arrow coming straight at me. I bolt up right. I am back on the bounty. I look around to find Zane. I launch myself at him just to assure myself he isn't dead.

"Lilly. Its ok." said Zane as he attempted to calm me down. "Your alright."

"You were dead." I manage to say.

"What?" asked Zane in a startled voice.

"You were dead. We were in a feild and you were on the ground and bleeding. Kai and Jay were on the ground and not moving. Nya and Cole were crying. I couldn't find Llyod or Sensai." I said in a rush. "The bounty was on fire and we were crashed. The last thing I saw was an arrow shot at me and it was coming at my face."

"Your okay and that won't happen." said Kai

"How are you gonna stop it?" I ask through the tears still streaming down my face.

"I don't know. We just will." said Sensai

**Zanes POV**

The wind started to howl as lilly started to minipulate the dew and and fog. Alll the sudden she let out a percing scream. The last time I heard her scream like that was during a vision where Father died.

"ZANE!" she screamed as she arched her back.

"Zane. Should we do something?" asked KAi

"Just help me hold her down. We won't be able wake her up. Shes having a vision and we can't wake her up till this ones done." I said

"NYA!" she screamed. That broke everyone out of their daze as they raced to help me hold her down. She thrashed aroun d and accidently bit Kai. I was started to worry when she started to cry. I told the others to let her go. As soon as they did she burst up and ran into my arms.

"You were dead she said.

"What?" I said dazed

"You were dead. We were in a feild and you were on the ground and bleeding. Kai and Jay were on the ground and not moving. Nya and Cole were crying. I couldn't find Llyod or Sensai." She said in a rush. "The bounty was on fire and we were crashed. The last thing I saw was an arrow shot at me and it was coming at my face."

"Your ok and That won't hapen." said Kai

"How are you gonna stop it?" she said through the tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't know, but we will." said Sensai

"But what caused the bounty to crash?" said Zane

"An arrow to the engine. You and Kai were trying to fix it and Jay went down to tell you to get up here." said Lilly thinking back.

"Ok so when the bounty goes down me and Zane and Jay wont go down that should fix it." said Kai

"But what about Llyod and Sensai?" asked Cole

"I don't know." said Lilly

"Hey Lilly why don't you sing us something?" asked Llyod

"Sing what?" Lilly asked

"I don't know. Something." said Cole

"Sing Dollhouse." said Nya

"OK, Here goes.

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)" sang Lilly

"That was amazing." said Nya. All the sudden the bounty was rocked about. Well as much as possible when your in the air.

"Our enginges have been hit." shouted Nya

"Damn!" said Llyod. We all Stared at him. "What?" He asked

"Never mind." Prepare for impact!" Nya screamed

* * *

**AN: So Lillys Vuision is coming true. Are the Ninja going to make it? What happened to Sensai and Llyod. Be prepared. Also Dollhouse is performed by Melanie Martinez. Look up this song. Also I am open to ideas as too what should happen to Llyod and Sensai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I was going through my stories and I saw that this site reposted chapter 6 twice. So I'm sorry! Here is the long awaited chapter 9! So sorry!**

* * *

**Lillys POV**

As we started to crash, Zane threw his arms around me to block most of the blow. The ship landed with a hard thud. We were thrown from the ship. I immediately summoned air to soften the blow. Seeing as we were still a few hundred feet in the air. Me and Zane landed first. Blood poured from the wounds that were sustained by the trees. I grab Zanes' arm and drag him into the clearing.

"Is Kai and Jay OK?" I ask

"Unconscious, but alive." said Nya as she whips away tears.

"Wheres, Lloyd and Sensai?" asked Cole

"Ummm, I haven't seen them since Nya said we're going down." said Zane as he came too.

"OK, lets split up and search for them." I say

"Alright." said Nya and Cole. Me and Zane head off in one direction, while Cole and Nya go in another. In the distance I see what looks like blood.

"Zane!" I call

"What!?" I hear him ask

"Come look at this." I say

"What is it?" He asks

"Blood, and I think I see an arrow in the distance." I say

"Okay lets get back to the wreckage." said Zane as he pulls me away.

"OK." I say as we head back. "Zane, Do you think they are alright?"

"I believe they are alright." said Zane

"I hope they are." I say

"I'm sure they are." said Zane not sounding to sure himself. We walk in silence for a few more minutes. I know he was really worried about his friends. I know I am. He seems to really care about them. I know I miss everyone, including Kai. Even though he is really annoying. I hope he is OK. As we head back into the clearing I see that Kai and Jay are awake.

"Hey how are you guys feeling?" I ask

"We're doing alright, but where are Lloyd and Sensai?" Asked Jay

"No idea, We woke up and they are not around." Said Cole

"Lets search for them." said Kai

"We did, no sign of them." said Zane as he gathered some wood.

"Look its late, We'll search again in the morning. Now we should have someone or rather two people take watch in case they come back, or if the serpentine attack." said Cole

"I'll take first watch." I said

"I will too." said Nya

"Alright, you and Lilly will take the first watch wake me and Zane at midnight." said Cole

"Alright now go to sleep." I say as I see The others lay down. I sit next to Zane and run my fingers through his hair, like he did for me when I was little.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Nya

"He used to do it to me to help me sleep, especially after what happened to Father. It would also help so we could wake each other in case we had a nightmare. If its really bad, we'll end up screaming in our sleep. We would take turns watching each others back. It also was another reason for this. It helped us make sure the other is still there, still alive." I say as I continue to run my fingers through his hair. A little while later, I feel Zane tense under my hands. He turns over and I see his lips moving. He whimpers and automatically put my hands on his forehead. I can tell its a nightmare based off the few images I can see.

"Zane, sweetie. Wake up. You need to wake up. I'm right here, you're alright." I whisper into his ear. I feel him start to wake and know he is coming to. "Zane, its alright. I'm alright, you're alright."

"I'm sorry sis." said Zane

"It's OK. Want to talk about it?" I as

"No, why don't you sleep and I will take watch? Its almost midnight anyways." Said Zane as he gets up.

"Alright." I say as I snuggle into him. I fall asleep. Then I feel someone shaking me. I hear someone talking and I realize its Zane.

"Wake up. We need to go. It's time to fight." said Zane when he saw I was coming too.

"We need to fight." says Cole as he wakes Kai and Jay. Nya is already up and is puling out her fans. I reach for my Sais and pull them out. Zane pulls out his disks. We prepare for battle, then I see something that makes me pause. It was a bloody Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" I scream as I see about a hundred Serpentine behind him. As He sees me, he turns around and sees the serpentine and screams "Run!" as arrows ran down on him.

"Kill her!" screams Pythor

"Lilly!" Shouts Zane as an arrow penetrates my chest. I feel something seep into my skin and it feels like it is burning me.

"Zane!" I scream as the fire burns me. Nya runs to me and yanks the arrow out of my chest. The feeling of something seeping into my skin stops. I feel the poison seeping out of my body through my skin and remember, I'm immune to all poisons. Lloyd reaches me at the same time Zane does.

"Lilly!" shouts Lloyd

"Lilly!" Shouts Zane as he pulls me into his arms. I turn and I scream as the earth around me splits open, right under the serpentine. The Serpentine all fell through the gap, except the ones who were against Pythor, Like Skales and The Hypnobrai. Somehow my magic knew who was with us and who was against us. It let the ones who were with us stay on a piece of land no bigger than their feet.

"SSSissster!" called Skales as he slithers down the path.

"I am alright brother." I say

"Thank you for helping our sister brother. I hope all goes well with you." Zane said

"Yess, Thank you brother!" I say

"No problem." Skales Says. We go over to our friends and they embrace us. Well Lloyd kisses me again, and then hugs me. I'm pretty sure I can hear Zane growling in the back ground. I see out of the corner of my eye Nya and Cole kissing. Jay looked put out and Kai was angry.

* * *

**Theres the actual ending to Zanes' Secret Sister. The chapter 9 I wrote was back when I was still new to this site, so this has more details and I will write a sequel to this. since so many want want a sequel. R&amp;R!**


End file.
